


Ignite My Fire

by Bleeding_wing



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Dating, Dragon shifter, Dragons, Fantasy, Gay, Gay Sex, I have a thing for sharp teeth, In the kinkiest of ways, Kissing, Lots of sharp teethies, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Mating, Monsters, Mystery, Original work - Freeform, Sex, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Shifters, Slight mystery, Smut, Teeth, There is actually a plot believe it or not, Violence, Were-Creatures, Werecats, Werewolves, Wolf Shifters, cat shifters, courting, dragon riding, some gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleeding_wing/pseuds/Bleeding_wing
Summary: "You better watch your back, kid. Someone like yourself around so many predators is bound to end badly."Twenty year old Micah Enderson moved with his mom from up North to the South. He wasn't looking for trouble, but a male feline shifter coming in to contact with top predators? This was going to end badly. Will our pretty little kitty avoid getting eaten, In more ways than one?*Warning: 18+*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are purely fantasy and not written based off of actual people.Test run of improvement. An original work by me. If you see this anywhere and it's not under my name please report it to me. Also this first part will be extremely short, sorry about that.

Micah groaned sleepily, a light shove to his shoulders pushing him out of his peaceful nap. He blearily opened his eyes, squinting at the rude awakening as he looked to his mother. 

"What?" He mumbled, sitting up in his place in the passenger seat rather stiffly and wincing when he felt how sore and stiff his neck had become from his previous napping place against the car window. 

His mother, Emilia, smiled gently. "We are here. You slept the last several hours of the drive here. We already had everything moved into the house and set up. I was going to wake you but you looked exhausted and I knew you needed the rest."

Micah smiled slightly before nodding, opening his door and stumbling out into the slightly cool air. It was early fall and he was rather surprised at how cool it was. If was in the south after all, but then again they did have weird weather cycles from what he had heard. 

He yawned, stretching his arms in the air and groaning happily when he heard several satisfying cracks. He could feel his Mom's gaze on him and knew she was probably cringing at the sound. Her sharp feline hearing easily picking up the sounds from the other side of the car. 

"Come on Micah, it's dark out now. We need to get a few things set up before we call it a night "

Micah nodded, his gaze travelling around the surrounding area as he followed her into the house, eyes sharp. He wasn't about to let his guard down. Not yet at least.


	2. Chapter 2

Micah woke up at seven in the morning the next day and got up. Well, more like dragged himself up. He trudged down the stairs, quickly eating breakfast and brushing his teeth before going and throwing a pair of pants and a dark blue T-shirt on. His mother was still asleep because she didn't have work today and he wasn't about to disturb her. She needed all the rest she could get. 

She was a nurse and made pretty good money, which was the main reason she didn't struggle as much as most single mothers did. That and the fact that he usually gave her some of his paychecks. Though she always protested. She was a smart woman, but sometimes she was too kind for her own good. 

Micah quietly left the new house, stepping out into the cool air as he made his way to the car. They lived close to a big city, even though this city wasn't a very big one. Some people even mistook it for part of the larger city, so he heard most people just said it was. 

He got in and started the small drive to his new job. Thanks to some connections his mom had he was able to have a job set up ahead of time. A friend of Emilia's knew the owner of a local diner and they had accepted his application and given him the position rather quickly. It was called Sue's Diner and was owned by a local family that was pretty wealthy. They didn't run it themselves, so they hired managers and such. It just so happened they had an opening around the time he was looking for a place to work. 

Once he got there he was rather surprised. It was larger than he thought it would be. But it still looked like an old diner on the outside. He walked in and grinned at the typical red and white design of the bar, high stools lining it where a few people sat. There was a couple of girls on the other side of the bar, cleaning and taking orders in quick succession. 

He let his eyes roam as he headed toward the bar, taking in the multiple tables set out around the room and the many people that were laughing and chatting away as they are their food. 

"Micah?"

He paused, turning to meet the gaze of an older woman, her black hair mixed with grey pulled up into a curled mess and brown eyes that looked kind. 

He nodded, reaching out and shaking her hand. 

"Yes ma'am. I'm here for the job?" He smiled at her and nodded politely, which earned him a pleased look.

"Oh good. It's hard to find young ones with manners nowadays. I'm the manager here, of sorts. You can call me Ruth though."

He nodded again and followed her as she gestured to him and walked past the bar and into the back. 

"We'll give you some basic training tomorrow. You said you had past experience in a diner and in fast food places in your interview?"

Micah nodded, bouncing lightly on his toes as he watched the cooks cook food, some laughing and talking as they did so.

"Good, then you know how to serve and take orders. You probably won't have to work the kitchen often. I mainly need you to take orders, serve, and clean. Though there might be an exception one time so we will need to teach you some of the basics."

Micah nodded once again. "Okay. I also memorized the menu ahead of time, just in case."

Ruth smiled, patting his shoulder as she guided him away from the cooking and further into the kitchen. 

"We aren't very formal here with each other so don't worry. Not to mention most of our customers are pretty nice. If you don't recognize something just ask them to show it to you on their menu. Now let's get you an apron and your name tag. We had a tag made ahead of time and if you want to put decorations on it or something you can. It's a pin on tag."

The older woman walked over to some boxes on metal shelves and opened one, pulling an apron out along with his name tag. He took them and thanked her before sliding the apron on, quickly securing the pin to the tag and tying the apron in the back. 

"You can go wipe down the bar and counter for now. After you finish that just ask one of the girls up front and they'll give you something else to do "

Micah grinned, saluting her and grabbing the offered rag and cleaning chemicals before jogging out of the kitchen.

He went to work immediately, scrubbing efficiently and thoroughly, making sure to get every little spot. Except for the area of the bar where one person was sitting.

He began to scrub the counter connected to the bar on his side when he heard more people enter. Loud laughter and the distinct smell of predator had him tensing and inhaling shakily as he willed his hands to continue moving. 

The girls that had been happily chatting and working before were now silent. Eyes cast down or away from the group as they quietly continued to work. The tension coming off them was highly noticeable and Micah realized that his instincts must have a good reason for acting up this time. 

He continued to scrub but looked up sneakily, gazing at the group from under his lashes. 

There were about ten of them, a few girls and mostly guys. They were sitting in the largest circular booth. A couple of the girls were sitting in some of the guy's laps but the last one wasn't. She screamed danger so he supposed that had something to do with it. Knee high combat boots, black pants, and a black tank top paired with her black hair and ice blue eyes. She screamed dominant. 

Micah let his gaze wander and froze when he found himself meeting an intense golden gaze. Yes, _golden._  He had never seen anyone with that eye color and it was amazing. The sharp gaze heatedly meeting his own curious one. 

Micah blinked, breaking the trance as he took in the rest of the male's features before looking back down and resuming the scrubbing he didn't even know he had stopped. 

Gold eyes, brown hair. A sharp jawline and a very muscular body from little the t-shirt showed.  

Micah licked his lips nervously, biting his bottom lip as he gazed up again, only to be met with that same intense gaze again, this time darkened though, a dangerous glint in them. 

If he thought the girl has been intimidating, this guy was ten times more so. He had no idea what kind of shifter would give of such an aura and he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

The sound of steps reached his sensitive ears and he focused back, tensing when he realized that the guy was currently headed his direction.

_Crap!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read this and almost cringed out of my skin ahhhh. Comments and feedback would be greatly appreciated.

Micah froze,  muscles tensing as the larger male stopped on the other side of the bar. 

A few moments of tense silence passed before the Golden eyed shifter pointed to something on the menu and said he wanted to order it and-

_Oh God that voice should be Illegal._

Micah shivered,  barely registering what the guy had said as that voice washed over him, deep, rumbling and making his toes curl inside his shoes.  He swore it made his body vibrate.

"C...could you repeat that, Sir?"

Micah winced as his voice cracked and those golden eyes lit up in what could only be amusement. Shit, he was so obvious.

 The other man leaned forward,  leaning over the bar as he spoke again.

 "The number nine, Kitty."

Well,  apparently he could tell what Micah was. Stumbling over himself like an awkward teen,  Micah wrote the order down,  saying that the man's order would be out shortly before basically running into the kitchen to get away.  Only once he was alone did he inhale that Scent. Even though the guy had not even touched him,  it lingered on his clothes faintly.  What kind of shifter had that strong of a scent?!

He brought the edge of his shirt up and inhaled,  taking in the scent of burning wood and something spicy that he couldn't place a name on.  He inhaled again,  shakily gasping as he felt saliva pool in his mouth and his body start to tingle. 

_What the hell is going on with me..._

"Yo, kid, keep it in your pants. You need to go outside and cool down for a minute or two.  I can smell you from a few feet away."

Micah felt his face heat up as the cook that had spoken winked at him and laughed. He gave them the order before darting out back for a few seconds,  breathing in the cool air deeply and trying to get his body under control before heading back in. 

He glanced at the cook questioningly as he walked by, receiving a thumbs up. He grinned and ran out front,  grabbing the cleaning supplies and running to put them back where they went.  He was about to go back out when one of the other cooks handed him the order, asking him to take it to the person that had ordered it.

_You can do this,  don't freak out,  just give him the food and Go._

He walked over to the table,  eyes looking anywhere but that golden gaze that he could feel on him as he got near. 

"Here's your order, Sir."

He placed it down in front of him and heard a snort. He looked over and realized it had come from the girl he had noticed earlier.  She looked at him and snickered before reaching across the table and snagging some of the fries off the plate. 

"Thanks for being my distraction, cutie."

He was about to ask what she meant when he glanced at the man he had given the order to and nearly choked on his own spit. 

The man's mouth was open slightly and those golden eyes were blown, pupil expanded so wide there wasn't much gold left to see. He was inhaling deeply,  and looking at Micah like he wanted to eat him alive.  Or, Maybe not literally. 

Micah's legs suddenly felt like jelly as he scented the obvious arousal coming from the other,  and realized that somehow the other shifter could still smell that he had been aroused.  Crap, either that cook didn't have a good nose or this shifter was super powerful.

"I... I'll.. Uh... Just be going, sorry."

he turned to leave but froze as a low growl sounded behind him and he literally saw the condiments on a nearby table rattle.  Every eye in the room suddenly looked in their direction and he heard a few muttered curses from the other's at the table.

Apparently this shifter's instincts were strong,  really strong.  Micah knew better than to run,  that would end badly for all parties involved.  He turned back around slowly,  swallowing nervously when he saw the other male's eyes were completely black now and they looked like they were having an internal battle with themself. The girl with the black hair spoke up again, eyes sharp as they darted between Micah and the other shifter.

 "Kael, come on dude.  Let the cutie go.  It's okay,  he's just doing his job."

Micah's eyes widened when he noticed long,  black, and curved claws on the male's fingers. They had obviously been scratching,  judging by the deep claw marks in the table.  He couldn't help but notice the name though, even with everything that was going on.  At least he had a name for the guy who was currently scaring the shit out of him. It was an unusual name too.

"Jeez,  I've never seen you lose control like this.  Come on, lets get some fresh air."

The girl got up,  pulling the shifter, Kael,  to his feet and dragging him past Micah quickly.  Once they exited the building an invisible blanket of tension was lifted and he saw several of the other customers sighing in relief.  He didn't have much time to dwell on it though because Ruth rushed up,  grabbing him and pulling him with her to the kitchen. 

She closed the door behind her and turned to him with a very worried expression.  "Are you okay Micah? Did he hurt you?"

He shook his head,  looking down at the floor. "No but I think I screwed up.... Sorry."

Ruth sighed and patted his down-turned head.

"No,  no,  no.  I wasn't your fault,  Kael is more instinct driven than most shifters would be because of how powerful he is and stuff like that has happened before. However, not for... Such a reason.  He seems attracted to you."

Micah groaned as he could feel himself start to blush,  burying his face in his hands in embarrassment. Great,  his first day and things were already going crazy. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double update because I suck ass. Sorry everyone for the wait! Second part will be uploaded tonight.

"Ok, see you tomorrow!"

Micah nodded and waved at one of the other workers as he exited the building; tension draining from his shoulders as he felt the cool air on his face.

His first day was done and while it had its bad moments it hadn't gone terribly. If you didn't count that one guy...

Micah wrinkled his noise, internally scolding himself for being so stupid. I mean it's not like he couldn't have sensed how strong-

"Hey."

Micah froze, looking to the side and meeting the gaze of the girl from earlier that day, the one that had pulled Kael away.

"Uhhh... Hi?"

The other shifter snorted and stuck her hands in her pockets, shoulders loosening in an obvious attempt to appear less threatening.

"Kael wanted me to tell you he was sorry for earlier. Now before you say 'He should be able to tell me himself', I'm just going to say he couldn't. He wanted to but he had to burn off some steam for a while, get himself back under control. He left and doesn't know when he'll be back but he felt bad for scaring you earlier. So apparently I've become his personal messenger."

Micah opened his mouth to respond, only to realize he had no great comeback whatsoever. Well.. At least the guy was sorry.

"Thank you..?"

The girl grinned and walked closer, sticking out her hand for Micah to shake.

"Yup. My name's Claire, and you must be Micah, I assume? Stuff gets around here so new people are known pretty quickly."

"Its nice to meet you, Claire." Micah grinned as he took the offered hand. "I figured it would, to be honest."

Claire nodded and smirked.

"Just so you know, Kael flipped his shit after he finally managed to calm down for the most part. At one point I thought the idiot was going to send me with a dozen red roses and a poem."

Micah couldn't help but giggle at the mental image, though it seemed weird.

"Really? He doesn't strike me as that kind of guy. He's all big and angry, and looks like he could rip someone in two."

"Oh he could definitely rip someone in two, but deep down he's a big softie with daddy issues."

Micah really had to bite his tongue at that point or he would've said or done something stupid. Though the fact that she said he could rip a man in two was a little scary and he couldn't tell if she was teasing or being serious. Though his bet leaned toward the latter.

"Oh. Well, tell him I said it's cool? I mean, sure, he almost scared the shit out of me but I can understand, instincts and all that. He smells super powerful and if he is then it must be harder to contain all... That?"

Claire gave and approving nod and started to walk backwards.

"I'll be sure to tell him that, Cutie. Take care."

Micah watched her until she got in her car and drove away, his breath leaving him in a rush once her car rounded a bend.

Well, that was actually kind of nice.

_At least that Kael fellow isn't too big of an ass. I think._

____________

After eating dinner Micah fell onto his bed, a huff of exhaustion leaving him. After getting home he had helped his Mom fix up the house and cook dinner and he hadn't even realized how tired he was until he got to his room. As soon as he walked through his door it crashed over him and left him almost swaying on his feet.

He fell into bed and sleepily grabbed his phone, not even bothering to change as he replied to a couple of texts and checked his social media real quick.

His eyes were already trying to close on their own by the time he set his alarm and dropped his phone next to his pillow. He briefly considering changing and getting under the actual blanket but his tired body decided it was too much work and he was out within a couple of minutes.

___________  
    
"Holy crapcicles, MICAH GET IN HERE!"

Micah woke to the sound of his mom yelling and laughed, already knowing it was probably a large bug of some sort.

He felt surprisingly well rested and was able to rescue his mom and head for work, almost completely awake by the time he got there.

There were only a few customers eating when he got there and very few people actually showed up for breakfast, but then again he was expecting that.

  Several people showed up around lunch and while he preferred when there was less people, he certainly didn't mind that there was more. The diner was surprisingly peaceful, even when busy.

  The crowd from the other day showed up a few minutes later, Claire among them but Kael absent. Micah couldn't help but find excuses to go to the back, especially since the group kept whispering and looking over at him, well, all except for Claire. She stared down at her menu with a blank stare and he couldn't tell if she was actually reading anything or just lost in thought.

  He noticed that even without that one guy being in the group, the other workers always acted tense around them. He wondered why, perhaps they purposely intimidated? Usually more dominant shifters didn't stay in large groups but these guys seemed to all be moderately close.

One of the guys in the group caught his gaze and stood up, walking over with his shoulders set and his head high, obviously trying to be intimidating.

Micah sighed, closing his eyes briefly.

Right back to square one, shit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the double update. Angry kitties and doggies and a kinda boring masturbation scene. (It'll get hotter I promise just gimme time). Next chapter we introduce a new creature!

The guy stopped right in front of him, posture upright and tense in an obvious intimidation tactic. Micah stared at his chin, jaw clenched. He wasn't going to stare the guy down and risk him going batshit crazy or something.

The guy's scent washed over him and he couldn't stop his nose from wrinkling and the scowl taking over his face. Of course it had to be a wolf shifter. They were practically the bane of his existence. Most feline shifters felt the same, because in a lot of cases wolf shifters naturally liked to pick on them. Unless you were some big bad like a lion, then nobody dared to fuck with you. Or if somehow you ended up mated to one of the douchebags.

Micah shuddered at the thought. One of his friends from his old home area was mated to one and he didn't get how the guy could stand him. His friend wasn't even a feline shifter but still, the wolf was an absolute pain in the ass.

Statistically speaking, wolf shifters were one of the most widespread types of shifter. They outnumbered almost all other shifters and often formed 'packs'. Not unlike a werewolf, Micah thought with a snort. If only they had the typical weaknesses like the werewolves of legend had. He'd love to shove some silver down a wolf shifter's throat and actually get results.

The guy had been saying something to him but Micah was too busy mentally burning holes in his throat with his gaze. Which apparently was pretty obvious because the wolf shifter snarled and leaned closer to him, growling out something rude to him about paying attention that had a low, deep and rumbling growl of his own instinctively leaving Micah's throat.

Ah shit. The last thing he needed to do was get in a fight on one of his first days on the job.

At the sound of Micah's growl the other shifter jerked a little and surprise entered his scent. He was probably wondering what kind of feline Micah was. Not many of Micah's kind liked to come here anymore. Though there used to be a lot more.

However, Micah could put on a show but at the end of the day he wasn't very intimidating. His sounds were one of the only things that had saved his ass on some occasions. People assumed he was a larger breed and backed off.

Life had a way of screwing him over though. He was just a freaking bobcat.

The wolf leaned even closer, definitely breaching his personal bubble of happiness and prompting another low noise from Micah. The other shifter sniffed him more and then smirked.

Apparently the wolf had been around enough feline shifters to know he wasn't a threat upon further examining his scent. Well... Shit. Cat is out of the bag he guessed. Pun not intended.

The wolf shifter rounded the bar, causing everyone behind it near Micah to scramble away fearfully. Nobody wanted to get involved in what looked like a soon-to-be fight.

Micah's breath left him in a rush as his back was shoved against the bar and the stupid wolf crowded him even further against the bar, eyes starting to glow in what was obviously excitement. The stupid prick.

"Come on little kitty. What are you going to do?"

Micah snarled at that, his own eyes starting to glow a little in anger.

"Go lick your ass you stupid mutt. Leave me the fuck alone. I have a job to do and I can't spend my shift playing with bratty little shifters who apparently don't have anything better to do besides harass others."

Ooh that got under his skin. It was probably the mutt part. It always works like a charm. Oversensitive idiots, the lot of them.

Micah winced as he was pressed harder into the bar. Well maybe he shouldn't piss off a wolf shifter while he's boxed in like this. That was probably a stupid move. A really stupid one.

He felt sharp nails start to dig into his arm and hissed in pain and slight alarm when he realized that the wolf was starting to partially shift. Apparently he lost his temper easily. It must just be a wolf thing because Micah had never met another kind of shifter that got pissy so easily.

Micah let the shift come partially over himself as well, letting his nails shift and pressing them against the other's throat in warning.

"Back. Off."

All that earned him was a glare and a snarl in response as the claws dug in more.

Suddenly the wolf yelped in pain as he was yanked away from Micah and dragged out of the building by... Holy shit was that the shifter from yesterday? Kael, was it? Wasn't he supposed to be 'cooling off'?

Micah watched in fascinating as the wolf went from big and tough to whimpering and begging for forgiveness as the silent man dragged him out the door and out of sight.

The shifter's scent, like fire and spice, washed over Micah and caused him to shiver.

Crap, not now boner.

Claire walked up as he was having an internal battle with his hormones and cleared her throat, causing Micah to jump in surprise before awkwardly looking at her and responding.

"Uh... Hi again."

Claire snorted, rolling her eyes and leaning against the bar.

"I called him. None of the other people with me wanted to go the situation and Kael kind of grounded me, so to speak, from interfering in fights and such. Because last time I put them in the hospital so apparently he deems me unfit to handle stuff like that. Plus it's you and this gives him more of a chance to make up to you since he made an ass of himself the other day."

Micah just nodded dumbly as she turned and walked off, leaving him standing alone at the bar with several pairs of curious eyes on him.

Gee, this was lovely. Hopefully Ruth would be understanding like last time.

Everyone finally started moving again and Micah sighed, heading to the back to see if he could help cook. Apparently him being out front made him a magnet for trouble.

______

After his shift ended Micah drove home, picking up some dinner for him and his mom on the way since she was working the late shift tonight and was probably sleeping while she could.

He ate quickly and put his mom's portion in the microwave before running upstairs and stripping. He felt dirty from how much he had been sweating today, even though it was kind of cool outside.

Micah groaned, stepping completely under the hot stream of his shower as he let the water rush down over his head and down his back, causing pleasant goosebumps at the clash of the heat and his cool skin.

His head drooped down along with his eyes as he reached for one of the bottles and put some shampoo in his hair, starting to scrub as he tiredly thought back on today's events.

He had called Ruth after and explained the situation and she had let him off the hook, but not after scolding him a little for responding like he had. Though he knew she understood. Instincts sucked sometimes.

He finished rinsing his hair and started washing his body as he thought back on how close he had been to clawing the stupid wolf shifter and starting an actual fight.

It was a good thing Kael had interfered and dragged him off. It had happened so quickly, his scent being the only thing for Micah to be sure he hadn't imagined it.

That scent...

Micah groaned lowly, looking down and realizing he was starting to get an erection just from thinking of that scent.

Micah leaned against the shower wall under the spray and dragged his hand down his stomach before wrapping a hand around his half erect dick.

_Well, I might as well._

He moaned lowly and covered his mouth as he started stroking lightly. Shit, he was sensitive today.

He thought back to that golden gaze and groaned as he continue to stroke himself. That stupid, overly handsome shifter. He didn't even know him and he was getting him all hot and bothered like this.

If he actually thought about it he really shouldn't be jacking off to thoughts of a guy who was basically a stranger but, hey, thinking was overrated and it felt too good to stop.

So he slouched more against the wall and stroked faster, moaning louder as his orgasm suddenly got closer a lot faster than normal and he was gasping.

He moved so that he didn't get his cum on the curtains when he finally orgasmed and bit into his hand to stop the loud and shameless noises from spilling from his mouth.

He leaned back against the wall, face flushed and whimpering as he rubbed against himself a few more times before stopping. His legs feeling like jelly.

He looked up at the ceiling as he listened to his rapid heartbeat and sighed.

"I'm so fucked."


End file.
